Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to golf driving ranges, and more particularly to storage systems and methods at indoor driving ranges.
Description of Related Art
Many golfers practice their swings at driving ranges. Indoor driving ranges allow for golfers to practice their swings when it is not practical to practice outdoors. These indoor driving ranges are often limited in space.